


Just Like Old Times

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooch knew it was a comfort thing; it was one of the ways Cougar proved to himself they were okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zillah975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/gifts).



> The pairing should indicate this, but contains infidelity of a sexual nature. I'm not sure this is what you were looking for, Zillah, but it's what came. I hope you enjoy. &lt;3

When Pooch looked back on it, his memory was crystal clear, right up until he got shot in both legs. He remembered Cougar calling for him, yelling his name like his voice could pull the bullets out of Pooch's legs. Maybe it could - maybe that's why Cougar never talked much, his voice was like magic.

Cougar never talked about much at all, not even when he got drunk, not even when he got shot, not even when he fucked. He and Cougar and Jensen had fooled around enough for Pooch to know it was a comfort thing; it was one of the ways Cougar proved to himself they were okay. But Pooch hadn't been shot since he and Jolene'd been together. He'd called her his good luck charm for a reason. But Jolene couldn't protect him from his stupid pride, and it was pride and stubbornness that'd turned him into Legless Pooch and had Cougar screaming his name.

So when it was all over and Cougar played medic, Pooch hadn't really been expecting anything. Clay checked in on him, but Pooch knew the only way he'd find rest would be at the bottom of a bottle of scotch. Jensen hung around for a while, handing Cougar whatever he asked for, and for once, keeping his mouth shut. It was disconcerting, the silence that was Jensen's symphony of body language, and just about when Pooch was ready to start singing to relieve the oppressive quiet, Cougar looked up at Jensen and nodded at the door.

Pooch'd been watching Cougar and Jensen for a while; he felt responsible for Jensen, and he had a bad feeling the situation there was, if not one-sided, at least lopsided, tilted heavily toward Jensen and his pink Petunias shirts. Jensen left without a single complaint, and Pooch wondered if maybe he had things wrong there; maybe they had worked things out between themselves. Maybe Jensen was a grownup under all the crappy 80s music. Maybe Cougar actually talked to Jensen. Pooch kind of liked that idea.

After Jensen shut the door, Cougar pulled down the blanket Pooch'd just begun to warm up. He knew he'd lost a fair amount of blood just by how cold he was. He couldn't seem to keep any heat, and the blanket had been tucked in nice and tight. "Hey," he started to complain, but then Cougar leaned over and kissed his belly, and that was the end of any complaining. He'd wondered if this was coming. Not hoped, exactly, not for the sex anyway. But for the comfort. Cougar's protectiveness made him feel safer than almost anything, and however that showed up, Pooch wasn't going to complain.

Cougar put his hands on Pooch's hips, and Pooch immediately knew where this was headed. When Cougar leaned down again, Pooch took his hat off, putting it securely over his face. It helped, having only darkness and Cougar's scent around him. It helped a little with the shame he felt about Jolene too, no matter how he rationalized it away, he didn't think she'd approve. He'd ask her someday, because she was amazing and could always surprise him. He would have brought it up before, but he'd worried it might jinx his good luck charm.

Cougar made his way down Pooch's right thigh, then over to his left and back up again. He shifted, and Pooch could feel the weight of Courgar's chest on his thighs - guaranteeing he wouldn't move and hurt himself nore. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Cougar, sweat and leather and fuck, that was Cougar's tongue on his dick and he hitched a breath, the scent hanging in the moistness of his mouth, like he was swallowing Cougar and not the other way around.

Once Cougar's mouth surrounded Pooch, it was over embarrassingly fast. Pooch hadn't been with anyone in months - and he'd had to listen to Cougar and Jensen from the next room more than once. Cougar might be quiet, but Jensen couldn't shut his mouth to save his life. Well, maybe to save his life. But it'd be a close call.

Cougar was always meticulously neat, too. He swallowed Pooch's come and tongue bathed Pooch's dick before arranging him under the covers again. It was stiflingly hot under the covers now - he felt like his temperature'd risen an easy five degrees, and he was glad Cougar let him compose himself before removing his hat and setting it back on his head. He pulled up a chair and put one hand on Pooch's arm, giving him the not-quite-cocky half-smile that meant they were all going to be okay.


End file.
